As long you're mine
by Broadwaylover56
Summary: Fiyero loves Elphaba. Glinda, Nessa, and Boq hatch a plan to get the two together. Even if that plan means Simba, the phantom of the opera and Sweeney Todd.*I don't own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hi everyone this is my first Wicked story. I really hope you guys enjoy it and reviews are much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

* * *

**Glinda's pov**

"You're breaking up with me! Why Fifi!" I asked in between sobs.

"You're a great girl Glinda, its just that I'm in love with somebody else."

" Who are you in love with?"

"I'm in love with Elphaba."

Glinda squealed with delight. She knew this was going to happen. "You're in love with Elphaba? That's awesome!"

"Wait , so your not mad?"

"Mad, why would I be mad, this is the best news ever! Elphie's perfect for you!"

Glinda left Fiyero staring dumbfounded as she skipped to her dorm room with glee.

* * *

**Well thats the first chapter folks! I know its a bit short but I'll try my best to make my stories longer. Oh and btw if you are a les mis fan please check out my other story A Life Together. I need all the feedback i can get. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hi everyone I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter and guess who comes in? Simba the lion.**

**In this story he is just a cub, who is Glinda's pet, and does human things such as homework, studying, playing video games, etc. He also attends classes with Glinda and Elphaba. I know its unheard of, but thats what I do to make it zany!**

**I hope you guys enjoy! Please review!**

**P.S sorry for the long author's note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Simba, he belongs to Disney**

* * *

As soon as she heard the news that Fiyero had falen in love with Elphaba, instead of running off to her dorm room and crying, she ran straight to Boq and Nessa's dorm banging on the door for a whole five minutes before the two answered it.

"What do you want? We're studying!" they both replied simaltaneously.

"You guys have to come with me to my dorm room, I have **HUGE** news to tell you two!"

Nessa and Boq just shrugged as they followed Glinda down to her dorm room.

The tree sat down on the floor and Glinda began to speak. Elphaba was not present, for she had gone to the library until dinner to study. After hearing Glinda's tale. Boq spoke.

"We should get the two together. They would be perfect for each other."

"I agree, but we're going to have to come up with plans it could be called project get Elphaba and Fiyero together!"Nessa suggested.

"But the problem is _how_ are we going to get the two together? They're both really stubborn!" Glinda implied.

Suddenly a lightbulb snapped on in her head, she had a perfect idea. There was just one other problem... Would Shiz University allow a lion cub who does human things into the school?

* * *

When Elphaba got back to her dorm room that she shared with Glinda, she was greeted by a lion cub at the door.

"Hi I'm Simba, what's your name? Oh and by the way you're skin color's really neat. I love green!"

"Hi Simba, I'm Elphaba, Glinda's roomate."

"Glinda's told me lot's about you. She also told me that you are very smart, could you help me with my algebra homework?"

"Sure...I guess." Elphaba wondered how could a lion cub talk and more importantly how could it do algebra.

The two settled down at a nearby desk and began to work. After an hour of frusturation, the two had only got through one problem. With an overdramatic sigh, Simba said, "I give up! What is the importance behind algebra anyways?"

"Don't give up yet, you only have one more problem to do! Maybe you should get someone elso to help you?" Elphaba questioned.

"You're right I 'll get somebody else. **FIYERO! FIYERO!**"

"Um... what are you doing?"

"I'm calling to Fiyero to help me don't you see!"

Fiyero burst through the door and smiled at Simba, but when he saw Elphaba, he became rather nervous and quickly left because of fear. Soon after, Glinda burst through the door, showing fake tears and acting. Simba left the room and Elphaba was left with an over reacting drama queen like Glinda.

"Lin what's wrong?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh Elphie, Fiyero broke up with me!" Glinda continued to supress fake sobs.

"I am going to kill him! I don't care what he says he broke my best friend's heart!"Elphaba replied angirly.

"Oh Elphie its not that bad, besides I'm happy for him. He fell in love with someone else. I'll get over it! Don't worry." by now Glinda had stopped fake crying and was now her normal, bubbly self.

* * *

Fiyero paced back and forth. He was nervous, all jittery and jumpy and excited as soon as he saw Elphaba. He turned over to Nessa who was sitting in her wheelchair not to far behind from him.

"Do you think I should ask Elphaba out?"

Nessa pretending to look shocked,"Fiyero, you just broke up with Glinda and now you want to date my sister? Isn't that a little rushed?"

"You're right it is."

Fiyero sighed as he contemplated his thoughts about Elphaba. He really wanted to date her, but according to Nessa, now was no the right time.

* * *

**Well there you have folks! My new chapter. I'm going to have to leave this story for a few weeks because I'll be super busy. But please enjoy and review! Thanks!**

**See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi everyone! sorry for the super long wait I've been really busy.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Wicked or Simba, he belongs to Disney**

* * *

Elphaba was sitting in her room reading when she heard the phone ring.

"Glinda?"

"Hi Elphie!"

"um... Glinda, you know that we're roomates right, we don't have to talk over the phone."

"I know but its more fun this way."

Elphaba just shrugged, whatever Glinda said goes.

"hold on I'm getting another call."

"Fiyero, hey buddy why are you calling me?"

"Hi Glinda I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"Ok! Why would I not be?"

"Because I thought you'd be mad at me for breaking up with you and wanting to go after Elphaba."

"Um... Fiyero?"

"Yeah"

"You do know that Elphaba's on the other line right?"

"Shoot! um... I gotta go uh... well bye!"

Fiyero clicked off from the other line and Elphaba and Glinda resumed they're conversation.

* * *

**Fiyero's pov**

"I am so stupid!" I yelled.

Boq and Nessa looked at me curiously. "What's going on?"

"I called Glinda asking her about Elphaba when I found out that she was on the other line and heard our entire conversation! I'm the stupidest man alive!"

"You're not stupid, you just didn't know" Nessa responded.

I sighed, turned to a nearby window and contemplated my thoughts.

* * *

**Simba's pov**

I jumped on Glinda's bed cheering nonsense with glee! I had found Glinda's emergency/snack stash of chocolate and other candies. I happily helped my self to the stash and had it be my dinner! This was the best day ever! Man I am really hyper! But i don't care! This is awesome! I started bouncing off the walls and eating more chocolate.

2 hours later...

I sighed with happiness as I lied down on Glinda's bed. I had just gone through 20 candy bars, 16 giant packs of gummy bears, 5 bags of rock candy, 30 bags of m&m's, and 40 giant bags of coca-cola flavored gummy worms. Suddenly I realized, how come Glinda and Elphaba weren't in the room?

* * *

**Elphaba's pov**

_Fiyero likes me?_ I thought to myself. Sure I had a crush on him, but I thought he loved Glinda, so I just ignored my feelings for him. I was walking down the hall with Glinda as she raved with excitement about how Fiyero and I would be _perfect together. _Wereached our dorm room and inside saw Simba bouncing off the walls and giant bags of sweets gone. That could only mean one thing... Simba found candy and he was sugar high. Thinking that Simba would go crazy, Glinda and I slipped back out into the hallway and went to Nessa's room to spend the night.

* * *

**Hi guys! I know its not much, but I promise I will try my hardest to make it better!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hi everyone! I know its been weeks since I last updated please forgive me.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, Simba, or the phantom of the opera**

* * *

**Glinda's pov**

"Ok so we need to come up with a new plan to get Fiyero and Elphie together." Glinda said to Boq and Nessa.

"Well what do we do, we tried Simba, who's next the phantom of the opera?" Nessa asked.

"Actually the phantom of the opera is my uncle and his name is Erik, maybe he can create some romantic music for us and we can plan Fiyero and Elphie to go on a date and profess there love for each other." Boq suggested. Glinda looked at Boq with surprise and disbelief.

"You're a genius Boq!" Nessa and Glinda yelled. Suddenly Simba entered, flopped onto Glinda's bed and helped himself to more of her candy.

"Um, Simba, what are you doing!?" Nessa asked.

"I'm eating candy duh!, and what were you guys talking about with the phantom of the opera?" Simba asked suddenly curious.

"It's none of your business Simba." Glinda snapped.

" Come on please I want to help! Please! Please! Please!" Simba begged much to Glinda's annoyance.

" Fine you can help us Simba!" Boq and Nessa said. Simba smiled and started to create a plan with Glinda, Boq, and Nessa.

* * *

**Fiyero's pov**

I can't believe it! I accidently revealed that I had a crush on Elphaba and now she might be pissed at me.

"Fiyero?!" Elphaba called from behind me.

"Oh Elphaba, I didn't notice you there." I stammered.

" I heard that conversation that you had with Glinda a little while ago. I just want you to know that I like you a lot." Elphaba confessed.

Without hesitation, I kissed her. We shared a laugh and I kissed her again.

" So should we tell anybody?" I asked.

" I'd like to keep it a secret for now. Is that okay with you?" Elphaba asked.

"Of course it is. We can do whatever you like Elphaba."

* * *

**A few days later...**

"Hello uncle how was your journey from Paris?' Boq asked.

" It was fine, thank you for asking, oh by the way Christine and I are getting married! And we're also trying to get Raoul and Meg together like what you and your friends are doing to Fiyero and Elphaba."

"Congratulations uncle!" Boq said excitedly.

"Thank you my boy. Now where are your friends that are also in on this plan?"

"We're right here." Glinda called from behind.

"Well its very pleased to meet you three, Boq told me much about all of you." Erik said gesturing to Nessa, Glinda, and Simba.

" Come on we have some more planning to do!" Simba said excitedly.

"You'll have to excuse him, he had a lot of candy earlier today." Nessa confessed.

Erik laughed and made his way to Glinda's dormroom with Glinda, Boq, Simba, and Nessa, ready to get their plan into action.

* * *

**Well everybody that's chapter 4 I hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry this chapter is so late. I had to do summer homework.**

**So here it is chapter 5 of As long as you're mine.**

* * *

**Fiyero's pov**

" so how long do you want to keep our relationship a secret?" I asked.

" Maybe for another week or so, I don't want to keep it from everyone for so long."

" That's fine with me, anything to make you happy."

" Hey you want to go to the wilted rose cafe for dinner, my treat." Elphaba suggested.

I nodded and the two oof us headed off to dinner.

* * *

**Erik/phantom of the opera pov**

I sat down in Glinda's dorm room thing how could we get Fiyero and Elphaba together. Boq suggested setting them up on a date and have them profess their love for each other. But everyone including Simba thought that was a stupid idea.

After many hours of trying to come up with ideas, we all decided we needed a break. It was 7:30 so we all decided to go to the wilted rose cafe for dinner.

When we got to the cafe, we noticed that Elphaba and Fiyero were sitting at another table a few feet away from us. They ddin't notice us but we all assumed that they were going out.

"how could they not tell us that they're going out?" Nessa whispered.

"Maybe they're not going out just yet or if they are than maybe they're not ready to tell us." I whispered back. I sighed, how were we going to get them to tell us the truth whether they were dating or not. After dinner everyone decided to settle the situation in the morning. I headed to Boq's room where Simba was eating chocolate bars. I decided to write a letter to Christine and tell her about what was going on. As soon as I was finishing my letter Simba came over and accidentally dropped some chocolate on the paper.

"Oops sorry Erik."

"It's all right my boy it's only a little chocolate."

Suddenly simba puked all over my shoes."Simba, how much chocolate did you eat today?" I asked calmly.

"Too much are you going to use your magical lasso and kill me?" Simba asked nervously

"I'm not going to kill you Simba it was an accident, accidents happen." I know it seems strange for me to say that but my days with that rope are over I'm not going to kill another person in my life unless it is absolutely necessary.

"Who told you about the magical lasso?" I asked Simba.

"Some kids found out that you were coming to Shiz and started telling me about the magical lasso and what you used to do."

"Simba I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not goint to hurt anybody unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**I know I know I made the phantom go all softy. I always imagined him as a gentle person who was treated with cruelty rather just a person who was cruel and villanous in general. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


End file.
